What hurts the most
by BelleBailey
Summary: In chapter 3 there may be some violence. Basicly DL fluffy. Lindsay goes to Montana. Then Danny's come out there. An exboyfriends is involved. Not good at summaries. Please read and review. Last chapter up! Review.I need to know how this was.thanx4reading
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

-1**WHAT HURTS THE MOST………**

Chapter 1: Saying goodbye.

She was leaving. Why? What's wrong with New York? Danny let these thoughts go through his head for the passed two weeks after Lindsay had told Mac and the gang that she needed to go back to Montana for awhile, a vacation, she called it. She said she would only be gone for a couple of weeks. Mac gave it to her because she had a lot of vacation time building up. Danny sat puzzled in his apartment. It started raining. What could he have done to make Lindsay leave New York? She said she was going to come back, but was she telling them the truth. Or was she just saying that to reassure them. Danny sat on the couch with his guitar. He would make up lyrics when he was thinking or bored. Sometimes he would just sing songs that he loved and would describe him at that point in time. His voice was calming and he sang very well.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tear now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry everyone once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Danny stopped playing. He let his head fall, as tears came from his eyes. He put his hand to his forehead and let his fingers hid his eyes, while capturing the tears. The sobbing continued until he heard someone knocking at the door. He took a few deep breathes and walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he wiped away the tears on his face. He knew his eyes were probably bloodshot red, so he kept his head pointing a little down as he check who was at the door.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hey, Montana. Come on in."

Danny step aside to let her walked pass him, which she did many times before.

(he's not singing)

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

He showed her to the couch and let her sit down. She didn't look him in the eye. Danny sat down next to her. He reached out and held her hands in his. That's when she started crying. Danny pulled Lindsay close to him, while she cried into his chest.

"Linds, you know whatever is wrong, you can talk to me about it."

Lindsay pulled away from Danny. This time she looked into his eyes. Hers were red.

"I need to go back to Montana. There are some things I need to work out. I know you already know that, but I wanted to tell you that I'll miss you. I know I've asked you to wait for a long time. I know this is asking a lot, but can you wait until I come back."

Danny took her hand in his, again. She lifted her head after she had let if fall again. He looked her in the eye and gave her a warm smile.

"I will."

Danny leaned forward and allowed his lips to brush against hers. Lindsay sat still and allowed him to kiss her. They pulled apart quickly. Lindsay gave him a smile. Lindsay got up and walked to the front door as Danny opened it for her.

"I'll be here when you get back," Danny said as Lindsay left. Danny could see tears falling. After she was gone, Danny walked over to the couch and pulled out his guitar. He remembered where he left off. As he sang, tears, too, fell from his eyes.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it. _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder._

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart. That I left unspoken._

TBC………………………………...

Please review. I will love whatever you have to say. Just nothing rude. I will take constructive criticism. Plus, I don't own CSI:NY or what hurts the most. CBS and Rascal Flatts do. I don't. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chap. Will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Montana

-1I don't own CSI:NY. Jerry B. does.

Chapter 2: Montana

The next day, Lindsay arrived in Montana. She was happy to be home, but she missed Danny terribly. Her mother was waiting for her as she entered the airport. Her mom ran up to her and they embraced. Lindsay wondered if she would ever bring Danny home to met her parents. She knew her mother would love him, but her father was another story. She wasn't sure what he would say about him. Anyway, it was a good thing he throw away his shotgun.

"Lindsay, we've missed you so much. So tell me about New York. Have you met a cute guy there, yet?" 

"Mom," Lindsay laughed.

"You know you have, Linds. You wrote about him in your letters to me," said her older sister.

Lindsay turned around and gave her sister a big hug. They let go and followed their mother to the car. While their mother drove, Lindsay and her sister, Ann, got caught up with what everyone had been doing for the last year and a half. When they arrived home, Lindsay let a few tears fall. It was a 10 acre ranch with a median size ranch house where the property started. Standing outside was Max. Lindsay hated him. Max was her ex-boyfriend.

"Lindsay, you stay here."

"No, Mom. This is why I came back home. To get pass this."

Lindsay got out of the car and walked up to Max. He had this sinister smile on his face. He walked forward swinging his arms out, to pull Lindsay into an embrace, but she pushed him away, hard.

"I told you when I left, to stay away from me. It's over."

"Come on, Linds. Do you really want it to end?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to let it end. I'll come back, you can't get rid of me. And this boyfriend of your's in New York. I think I'll pay him a visit one day. Tell him all about you, Monroe."

"Shut up!"

"You got a mouth on you, now. New York must have changed you. I wonder what else is different about you," he said with wondering eyes.

"Stay away from me!"

Max gave a sinister smile and walked away. Lindsay's mother and sister quickly walked up to her. She gently pushed them away and went straight to her old room. She barely looked around crushing on to her bed and sobbing. Lindsay needed to talk to someone, but she didn't want her family involved. She picked up her cell phone and pressed number one speed dial. She wanted for the ringing to stop and for someone to answer.

"Messer."

Lindsay wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny."

"Montana. What's wrong? Are ya all right? You don't sound fine."

"I saw my ex today. He………"

"Linds. Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm sorry I called."

Lindsay was about to hang up, when she heard Danny's voice again. His voice was reassuring to her. He could say anything he wanted, but as long as she heard his voice, she knew everything would be fine.

"Montana, please don't hang up."

"I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Anything."

"Well, Stella and me were working on a case where a computer tech died from being hit in the head with his own computer by his wife. Mac and Hawkes are working on a case where their vic died in a house fire. I don't know anymore about their case."

"How are you, Danny?" 

Danny paused for a while which made Lindsay worried. Lindsay stopped crying and sat up in her bed.

"Danny, what happened?"

"Nothing………"

"Stop lying, Messer. You paused."

"There was a little problem at a crime scene, couple weeks ago. The suspect had a gun, but please don't worry. I'm fine. If you don't believe me, you can ask Flack. He was there."

"As long as you say you're fine, but please be more careful."

"I will, Lindsay. Are you all right?"

"He just gave me a little scare. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

Lindsay could hear Mac in the background yelling at Danny to get back to work. They said goodbye and hung up. Lindsay started to cry again. Danny made her feel a little better but she still wasn't sure she could get through it without him. But she wasn't going to ask him to travel to Montana just for her.

TBC………………………………...

What do you think? Please review. Sorry the chapter is very late but I was working on other fan fictions. I might be posting another one soon. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Author question?

Author's note.

Thanks for the reviews and for those who have read this I ask you for some help.

Kind of a spoiler for story

Should I still write this story and post it even through I have Danny go to Montana but for a different reason. It was suppose to be my take on the show why she left but I didn't write it all in time. Is this too close to the show to finish or will it be on okay, post a review to help. Thank you so much. 


	4. sorry

-1Thanks for reviews. I'm sorry it's taking me forever to finish this chapter but I still have finales and they are very important to me right now. I'm trying to get this chapter down and I hope to have it ready for you before mid June at the longest. Thank you for those of you who are reviewing and reading my fanfictions. I glad you like them and am very sorry for this long hiatus.


	5. Chapter 3: Why is he here?

-1After Danny hung up with Lindsay, he felt guilty about leaving her there that upset. He was tempted to go down to Montana. After all there were no cases. He headed to Mac's office. He knew Mac was going to be mad because he didn't want any interoffice relationships, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with Lindsay, incase she needed him. He stopped at the door and looked inside. Mac was going over his case. Danny gently knocked on t glass door.

"Come in."

Danny slowly walked into the office; Mac didn't look up at him as he entered. Mac waited until he was done reading the report from Peyton, to look up at Danny. Danny didn't want to speak first.

"What is it, Danny?"

"I want to leave for a couple of weeks, maybe only one."

"Vacation?"

"No, I need to see a friend, who may need my help."

"Lindsay."

Mac said calmly, not sounding surprised. Danny turned a little red.

"How did you know?"

"The whole lab knows. The way you two act toward one another, doesn't exactly seem like just a friendship."

"Can I go, then?" 

"Yeah, you have some vacation time building up and everything is calm right now. So you can go."

"Thanks, Mac."

"Behave," Mac whispered to himself.

Danny quickly left the lab and headed to his apartment to pick up a few things. He scheduled a flight for 4 o'clock, which was in three hours, so he had plenty of time. He was thinking about calling Lindsay before he knocked on her door in Montana. He didn't know if she even wanted him there with her.

It was 2:30 when Danny headed down to the airport. He hadn't called Lindsay or her parents about his arrival. He wanted to surprise her and he thought she might try and talk him out of coming. He quickly boarded the plane. It would be a three-hour flight to Montana. Danny slept most of the time, dreaming about Lindsay. Three hours later, Danny arrived in Montana. Then he realized that he didn't know where she lived and didn't know who to ask or where to go. He hit himself on the forehead with him hand and headed toward the Bozeman police station. The police asked to see his badge from New York, which luckily he had on him. After they called Mac to confirm, they told Danny where Lindsay lived and gave him directions. Danny thanked them and headed out.

He borrowed a car from the car dealership. The trip took a hour, with getting lost, almost hitting a dog. When he finally reached the right address, he noticed how far out in the woods their ranch really was. The closest house was about a mile or two away and there wasn't another house for three or four miles. Danny got out of the car and started to carefully walked up the beaten path to their house. He was walking carefully so he wouldn't scare her parents, because on of Danny's friends from the couth used to tell stories about the father owning a shot gun to protect his family and he used to old movies. He was almost at the porch when he heard footsteps behind him He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?"

"Daniel Messer, sir."

Danny heard a quick laugh from the man behind him.

"So you are the famous Danny Messer. Lindsay has told me a lot about you. That's all she talked about when she got here."

Danny put his hands down and followed Lindsay's father inside their house. Lindsay's father set down the rifle next to the front door. He motioned for Danny to sit, then left. He walked into the kitchen and told his wife to look in the living room. She looked at Danny then turned to her husband.

"Who is he, Matthew?"

"That's Danny Messer, Lily."

"I'll go get Lindsay," she said happily, running up out the back door.

She left with a smile on her face. Matthew didn't have to wait long, his wife was back with Lindsay in eight minutes. They told her to head into the living room, as they watched from the kitchen door. Lindsay walked in and saw Danny. She had a big grin on her face.

"Well, well, well, Daniel. What brings you here?"

"I was worried about you."

Lindsay stopped flirting when she understood that Danny was serious. He got up took Lindsay in an embrace. She gratefully returned it. Danny bent his head down. He let his lips almost touching hers. He whispered:

"Are your parents still watching?"

"I don't care."

Danny smiled and leaned in more for the kiss. Lindsay's parents just watched them. Her father was about to stop them when her mother stopped him. Danny wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Lindsay's parents turned around and walked away from the scene. Danny and Lindsay broke apart. Lindsay led him to the couch and told him to sit down. They started talking for a while, when suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Lindsay!"

"Shit."

Lindsay's father came running from the kitchen. He grabbed his rifle and walked out the door.

"Get out of here, Max. She doesn't want to talk to you. Now, leave."

Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and took her upstairs.

"Lindsay, what's going on?" 

"Long story. You see, before I moved to New York, Max and I dated. After awhile, I noticed that he became more controlling and broke up with him. He didn't like it. He harassed me until I couldn't take it anymore and left. After about a year, he started calling me and sending me letters. I ignored it until they became controlling once more. I came back here to try and get him to stop it, but he's crazy, Danny. You can't be here. If he knew about us, I don't want to think about what he would do to you."

"I'll be fine, Lindsay."

He gave her one last hug, before heading downstairs after his talk with Lindsay. She didn't follow him. He went outside and found her father.

"Mr. Monroe. Is he gone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he'll be back soon. I suggest you stay in the house so he doesn't see you."

Danny nodded and went back in the house with Matthew following him, looking over his shoulder for Max. That night, while Lindsay and her mother were asleep, Danny and Matthew went out to double check around the house; looking for Max. Danny went around back, while Matthew checked the front. Danny quickly flashed his flashlight everywhere.

"Hello."

Danny quickly turned around and flashed his light in the person's face. Then he realized who it was.

"Max."

"I see you know who I am. Now, who are you? And what do you want with Lindsay."

"That's none of your business. I suggest you leave right now?"

"I don't."

Max lunged at Danny and punched him in the gut. Danny doubled over in pain. Max let out a sinister laugh. Max continued to beat up Danny, instead of waiting for him to get over the first attack. Lindsay couldn't sleep when she heard the noise outside her bedroom window. She looked outside and saw Max attacking Danny. She quickly ran downstairs and into her father.

"Dad, Max is going after Danny."

They both raced around back. Meanwhile, Max continued his beating. Danny was bleeding from his mouth and clinging onto his arm. He tried to fight back but with his arm in bad condition, he was unable to. Max told Danny that Lindsay was going to find his body in the back yard the next day. That's when Danny went crazy and lunged that Max. Max took his gun from behind him and hit Danny over the head. Danny fell over and landed on the ground. His vision was starting to go and he was getting dizzy. When he looked up at Max, all he saw, was a big blurry man in front of him. Suddenly, Danny heard Lindsay yelling his name.

"Danny, hold on."

He heard a rifle cock and saw Mr. Monroe in from of him, or what he thought was Mr. Monroe. He felt Lindsay's arms go around him and allowed her and her bother (who just arrived) hold him up. He could hear Lindsay crying.

"Get out of here, Max."

"Bye, Lindsay."

With that he finally left. Mr. Monroe, Lindsay and her bother help Danny into the house. Lindsay found the first aid and clean Danny's wounds. The next day Matthew and Ben (Lindsay's bother) took Danny to the hospital to take care of his arm.

TBC………………………………...

I'm so sorry this one took so long. I'm going to try and get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. With summer coming it should be easier. And I don't own CSI:NY.


	6. Chapter 4:No matter what, protect

Danny's arm was broken. Lindsay and Danny stayed outside and talked when they got back to Lindsay's house. Danny wrapped his good arm around Lindsay. She leaned back into him. Neither Lindsay not Danny spoke. They just wanted to stay in the moment they were in. Lindsay wanted to forget about Max for awhile, and Danny did a prefect job of helping her forget him. They started talking.

"Did Mac let you leave to come here?"

"Yep, and if he said no, I would've come anyway."

"I know you would've. That's why I didn't want to call you at first. I didn't want you to have to leave just for me."

"Lindsay, don't talk like that. I love you, and I promised I will always be here for you, no matter where you are."

She knew he would do anything for her. Even if she pushed him away, he wouldn't stay completely away. He would always be behind that corner, watching over her. She knew how lucky she way that no matter how many times she would try to get rid of him, he would still be there for her. Now that she had him, she wasn't going to let him go or try to push him away ever again.

"Lindsay, is it alright if I ask you something personal?"

"Sure," Lindsay understood that when Danny called her by her real name, it was something important.

"Did Max ever hurt you," he asked as he played with her long hair.

"He never laid a hand on me, but emotionally, I was hurt."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Now that you're here, I'm fine."

Danny gave her one of his famous smiles and waited for her to smile back and she started laughing. Lindsay let her hand fall into his chest. Mr. and Mrs. Monroe watched them from the kitchen window. They were smiling. Soon Lindsay fell asleep in his arms. Danny just allowed her to sleep and didn't say anything until her mother called them in for lunch.

"Come on, Montana."

Lindsay stirred a little, but didn't wake. Danny nudged her a little more. She looked up at him and smiled. She got up off the ground and helped Danny with his broken arm. Danny and Lindsay walked hand in hand. Before they made it in the house, they heard someone walk up to them. Lindsay stared forward but Danny turned around. He saw Max. Danny quickly pushed Lindsay behind him. Max didn't move or speak. He didn't have his gun with him, which Danny was very thankful for. Danny slowly walked up to Max. Lindsay kept telling him to stay where he was and not to get too close. Danny stood only a few feet in front of Max. They stared at each other for awhile.

"What do you want?" 

"I told you, Lindsay, and she wants me."

"No, I don't."

Both Danny and Max turned around and stared at her. Max started to walk up to Lindsay but Danny used his arm to stop him. He gave her an angry stare and walked backwards away from the two. Lindsay walked up behind Danny and waited for Max to talk again.

"Lindsay, didn't we have great times together. Why throw that way because I made a couple of mistakes."

"They weren't mistakes. You meant everything you did and said, and I never want to be with you ever again. I'm going to be leaving Montana again in a couple of days, so please don't call me or follow me."

"So this guy is better than me, just because he came all the way from New York for you?"

"I can trust him. I can't say the same thing about you."

During the entire conversation, Danny kept his eye on Max and Lindsay. He was afraid Max would try something stupid and wasn't going to let Lindsay get hurt. Max shrugged and walked away. Danny didn't trust him and thought he was up to something. Lindsay walked out from behind Danny when Max was out of sight. He turned around and nodded to her. She went straight in the house and got her father. Danny waited outside in case Max came back. When Mr. Monroe arrived outside, Danny told him the whole thing and told him he was afraid that Max went back to his house to get his side arm. So Matthew and Danny both kept a watchful eye of the property for Max.

"Mom, do you think Max will go after Danny again?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I know Danny can hold his own but with that broken arm, Max can easily take him and I don't want to loss him."

"I just met Danny but I know he's going to be fine, and soon you two will be back on your way to New York."

"I think I should get Danny to head back to New York, now."

"No, Lindsay. I'm staying her as long as you are."

Danny appeared in the kitchen doorway. Lindsay's mother left the room. Danny waited for her to leave before he spoke again.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, Lindsay," he gave her a stern look.

"Danny, it's too dangerous for you to be here. Max already came after you once, how do you know he's not going to come after you again?"

Danny moved closer to Lindsay. She had her hands on her hips and didn't say a word after her question and Danny didn't give her a reply. He put his good arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Lindsay put her head on his chest. Lindsay's parents watched from another room.

"I hope they are dating. He's a very nice young man and I don't want to see Lindsay alone all of her life because of Max," said her mother.

"I know," her father agreed.

Danny moved his head down and gave Lindsay a quickly peak on the nose, but she didn't want just a peak from him. Danny pulled away but Lindsay put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She stared at his lips until they covered her own. Danny placed his hand on her waist. Lindsay felt a tingling feeling going up her spine and she enjoyed the feeling.

Danny saw Lindsay's face turning red and grinned. He rubbed her back and felt a shiver going up his spine and saw her turn ever more red. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes and after they finished, Danny tucked her hair behind her ear. Her parents kept on watching and her mother almost made their presence known by giggling at the couple. They finally pulled away.

"This is why I love you, Montana."

"What's this?"

"Just having you in my arms."

Lindsay just smiled because before a single word could escape her mouth, she heard her mother say:

"Aw, cute."

"Mom, Dad. How long were you there for?"

"Believe me, sweetheart, we were standing there long enough."

Her father walked up to Danny. He put a hand on his shoulder. Danny was too scared to say anything.

"I know you will take care of her, so I wish you the best of luck. If she's anything like her mother, she'll be a handful."

"Dad!" Lindsay whined.

"I promise, Mr. Monroe," said Danny as he turned his attention to Lindsay. "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't hurt the one I love."

Lindsay blushed and adverted her gaze from Danny. Her mother put her hands to her mouth and tries to muffle her laughing at the sight of her daughter's red face. Lindsay leaves the kitchen with Danny following her. They walked up to her room where they could have more privacy. She shut the door behind her after Danny entered the room.

"Sorry about my parents."

"It's okay."

Danny sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. Once she did, Danny put his arms around her, refusing to let go. Lindsay closed her eyes. She could smell Danny's aftershave. Lindsay missed the feel of his arms around her. The first time she felt his strong arms was when she went undercover. Danny and Lindsay stayed in her bedroom for the next three hours. After Lindsay fell asleep, Danny placed her on the bed and pulled the covers onto her and left the room quietly. Danny slowly walked down the stairs and went outside. Max was sitting on the porch. Danny didn't say anything at first. He knew that Max wasn't going to listen to Lindsay's pleads to leave her alone. So Danny thought he would get rid of Max another way.

"Max."

Max jumped and turned around to face Danny. He gave a sinister laugh.

"Maybe I should wait until you're better."

"No, now."

Max shrugged and lunged once again at Danny, but this time Danny was ready. He just simply moved out of the way and Max crashed into the house. Danny put Max in a chokehold for 30 seconds until Max kneed Danny. He bent over in pain. Lindsay heard them and came running outside. By this time they had moved off of the porch to the front yard. Lindsay didn't stop them because she knew Danny was going this to take care of her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that she couldn't take care of it. Danny sneaked in a pouch. He pouched him so hard in the mouth that blood started to come from it. Max cursed him. Max came after Danny and twisted his broken arm. While Danny was down, Max went after Lindsay. Danny heard her scream and went after Max. He grabbed the rifle from inside the house and cocked it. Max stopped.

"Let her go."

Max let Lindsay go and held his hands up. Lindsay walked back next to Danny. Then he surprised her by giving her the gun.

"Are you crazy?" 'You're going to get yourself killed,' Lindsay thought to herself.

Danny walked back over to Max.

"I don't have the rifle anymore, but Lindsay does and she has one hell of an aim. I suggest you leave. "

Max turned back to Danny and advanced, but Danny used the chokehold again. Max was unable to breath and gave up. He started walking away, but no one outside had any idea that Mr. Monroe had called the police and they were on their way. They came and arrested Max on two accounts for assault. Danny was lying on the ground, holding his arm. Lindsay hurried over to him.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"Lindsay, I need a doctor," Danny grind his teeth.

She could see the pain in his face. He had his eyes closed and his face was red. He was protectively holding his arm. Lindsay motioned to her father. He quickly ran over to the two. He saw the agony in Danny's face. When Mr. Monroe arrived he helped Danny up and put him in his truck. Since it was a small truck, only two people could fit in it and Lindsay was unable to go. Lindsay stayed at home and waited with her mother. Soon though, Lindsay drifted off to sleep. The next day, Lindsay was awoken to the smell of eggs and bacon. When she entered the kitchen, Danny was sitting at the table. Lindsay ran toward him and put her arms around him. Danny put his good arm around her. He slowly brought her face up to met his and gave her a warm kiss. Her mother turned around to give the two of them privacy.

"How are you doing, Danny?"

Danny kept his arm around her.

"I feel better, Montana. The doctor said my bone was broken in two other places, but I'm going to be fine. Your dad said that they arrested Max and there is a restraining order against him. You don't have to worry about him for ten years after the two years he spends in jail. You're safe now, Linds."

Lindsay started to cry.

"Are you alright? I thought you would be happy."

She put her arms around him, again.

"I am."

Lindsay's father walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the couple.

"Lindsay. Your mother and I thought that after all you've been through, we decided to get the plane ticket for you and Danny, but you have to stay another week. We would like to get to know him a little more."

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe."

For the next week, Lindsay and Danny spent as much time as the could with each other. On Sunday Danny joined Lindsay and her family when they went to morning mass. Then they went to the neighbors house and ate dinner with them. Danny pulled Lindsay aside and told her that he felt like he was intruding. After that, Mr. Monroe took Danny fishing, so he could talk to him in private.

"Danny, I've only known you for a short time, but from that and the letters that Lindsay has sent us. I like you. I know you will take very good care of her and treat her the way she should be treated."

"Thank you Mr. Monroe. I don't know if Lindsay told you this, but I think it would be better if I told you now in case it came up again in the future. My brother was part of a group called Tanglewood.

TBC………………………………...

Sorry this took so long but now with summer vacation I can get the next one up some time soon. Please review. I would love to know what you have to say about this chapter. Remember I don't own CSI:NY I just like the show.


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets revealed

"Tanglewood. Yeah I remember Lindsay mentioning something about them, but if I'm right she also said that you weren't part of them."

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted you to know about my past. I didn't want this to come back and surprise us in the future. I wanted you to know everything about me."

"Danny, you seem like a very smart young man. I don't believe that you would do anything to get Lindsay in danger. I noticed that you will protect her no matter what happens."

"I never met a girl like Lindsay, sir. I love her with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her or to allow her to get in danger."

Danny was so worried when he started to tell Mr. Monroe about Tanglewood. As the day went on, they men caught nothing. They headed back to the house late at night, empty handed. After dinner, Lindsay took Danny to her room. She told him to sit, but she continued the pace the floor.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how I should say, what I need to say."

"What is it?"

"Danny, ever since I came to New York, I felt something special for you. I didn't want to pay any attention to it after Max and I ignored it. I didn't want to get hurt again, but as time went on, I learned I could trust you. Yet I still had this fear of getting close to anyone." Lindsay stopped pacing and sat down next to Danny. "Well, I've learned that I don't need to be afraid and I wanted to tell you that I love you, Danny."

Danny stoked the side of her face and smiled. He brought his lips to hers and Lindsay knew what he was trying to say. Danny then placed his good hand on her waist and waited for her reply. She furthered the kiss and gently pushed Danny down on her bed. They spent the rest of the night with each other. (sorry I don't write M rated stories. But I think you get the hint. ;) )

Mr. and Mrs. Monroe had a feeling that they shouldn't bother the couple, but the next morning when Mrs. Monroe knocked on her daughter's bedroom door, then opened it, she was glad that they left the couple alone. She saw Lindsay and Danny wrapped up in the sheets to cover themselves. Lindsay was lying in Danny's arms. She smiled at them and knew that Lindsay would be happy. She quietly shut the door and left them alone.

When Lindsay finally woke up it was noon. She looked up at Danny and gave him a small peek on the nose. Danny slowly woke up and stared at Lindsay for some time.

"I'm glad this happened, Lindsay. I love you so much. You don't regret this, do you?"

"Of course not! I love you, Danny and I want to be with you forever."

"We will."

Lindsay and Danny got up and dressed then headed downstairs to eat lunch. They walked into the kitchen and saw both of Lindsay's parents. Her mother turned around to see them and smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart. Do you and Danny sleep well?"

"Yep."

Lindsay walked toward the refrigerator to get something to drink. Her mother leaned over and whispered.

"How was it last night?"

"How was what," Lindsay tried to deny it.

"Don't deny it, Lindsay. I saw you two asleep this morning. I know what you did last night. How was it?"

"Great."

"Good. I'm happy to see you with such a nice young man."

"Thanks, mom."

Her mother just smiled. The rest of week went by smoothly. One night Danny and Lindsay just went out and spent most of the night together. Soon the week was over and Danny and Lindsay were ready to head back to New York. Lindsay's parents drove the couple to the airport to say goodbye.

"Mom, Dad. I hope you will come visit soon."

"Of course, sweetheart. Your father and I want to see how you and Danny are doing."

Lindsay's father took Danny aside so the women couldn't hear them.

"Danny, I know I don't have to tell you this, but take good care of Lindsay and yourself. I trust you will. I'm glad Lindsay met you."

"Thank you, sir."

Danny shook Mr. Monroe's hand. Mrs. Monroe and Lindsay joined the men. Lindsay gave her father a big huge and Mrs. Monroe whispered something to Danny and gave him a hug.

"Flight 08 will be leaving in ten minutes. Please report to the gate." 

"Goodbye, Lindsay. Goodbye, Danny."

"Bye."

Danny and Lindsay waved goodbye and boarded the plane. They took their seats and Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Danny, what did my mother say to you?" 

"She said that you would be a handful."

"She didn't!"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

Danny kissed Lindsay's cheek.

"I don't care if you will be a handful, I will still love you."

The end

Please review. Let me know what you thought of this story. I need the input. I don't own CSI:NY


End file.
